With reference to FIG. 13 for a conventional LED light source module 30, the LED light source module 30 is connected to a switch (not shown in the figure) or a power source 32 through a conductive wire 31, and the switch is selectively switched to ON/OFF to control the brightness of the LED light source module 30, but cannot be used for a diversified dimming control, and another conventional LED dimming module 30 controls the dimming effect by discharging power naturally by a capacitor, and when the switch is set to an OFF state, the capacitor supplies electric power to a flip flop (not shown in the figure) to control the brightness. However, the aforementioned structure has the issue of unstable operating status and inaccurate dimming effect, and thus requires further improvements.